


The Spy Among Us

by Sophia205



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: So this is the second story.2. Secret AgentsThis is a story of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents are retired Secret Agents and with their training since she was small, they turned her into a lethal weapon.





	1. Marinette Dupain- Cheng

When the name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is mentioned, the only image you ever get is your typical teenage girl. This shy, clumsy klutz, unconfident, stuttering mess. She is what some people call ‘comic relief’. She was nothing special, her parents are the owners of a renowned bakery. She wasn’t a model nor did she have famous family members to make her stand out like Chloé or Adrien.

The only thing that made her stand out was the fact that she could trip over thin air, forget the most important things and for some reason was always late for class, so she was basically a walking disaster.

Although she is a talented artist and designer, she kept that as quiet as possible. She still looks up and admire famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. She designed and made her own clothes to try and make extra cash or to at least try to come close to being as good as Gabriel is.

She met Alya and Nino on the first day of school and the three instantly made friends. She and Adrien didn’t really get off on the right foot, but everything turned out alright after a few days. So now the four of them are inseparable friends for the past 5 months.

While that is the Marinette that you see in public, the shy, unconfident, stuttering, walking disaster, klutz. She is nothing like that at home nor are her parents. Tom and Sabine are still the nice, polite, friendly people that you see every day in the bakery that will give you the shirt off their backs to help you, but they all had secrets that no one knew of.

Both her parents are former Secret Agents, Special Service or SASS for short. The two of them were the best there was. The only problem was, they were in love with each other while still at the agency. They were forced to stop seeing each other or they would be executed in front of the rest of the agency as an example.

The two of them came up with a plan. They would break up for a few months then fake their own deaths on different days and missions. Their plans worked perfectly and the two of them were legally pronounced dead as their secret agent names. After changing their names and registering legally in France the two got married.

They opened their own bakery, since both of them loved baking and not long after that, they found out that they would have a baby. They decided to teach her everything they know, that nothing bad would ever happen to her and if something did that she would be able to get herself out again.

Marinette’s up bringing was a fun one and Tom was the protective one. Marinette could barely crawl from the living room to the kitchen without Tom freaking out about the possibility of her getting hurt. Sabine loved it when Tom got like that, he never showed that part of him, so it was good to find something he cared so much about.

When Marinette got older he didn’t want her to even ride a bike. Sabine had convinced him that she should learn sooner or later and he then allowed it. The first time that Marinette fell off and scraped her knee Tom was the one crying the hardest, telling Sabine that he knew it wasn’t a good idea and that she would never get on one again.

Marinette had told her father that she wanted to learn and that getting hurt was part of life. If he really cared for her so much then her would help her learn to do it properly. Tom gave in after considering that fact and soon Marinette was back on that bike riding down that ally way.

Marinette, at the age of 14 (Thanks to her parents) knows 36 different hand to hand combat styles which to name a few is Karate, Tai Chi, fencing, taekwondo, krav maga, Hokuto Shinken, etc. she herself enjoyed Parkour just for the fun of it.

She can speak 12 different languages including each of their sign languages. To name a few there are French, English, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Italian, Etc. she is even able to read lips.

Her mother, Sabine Cheng, taught her all of her specialties in her field. Everything from how to do first aid at any situation with anything in your immediate surroundings. Treating things like shot wounds, bleeding wounds, head trauma, broken bones, etc.

To how to make a good meal with the little around you or what is available. How to survive when lost in unknown city, building, forest or even an island. Her mother’s weapons of choice is the Katana and small knifes that are usually hidden. She also prefers swords, knifes, sticks, nun chucks, sais as well as using anything around you like glass, chairs, bottles etc.

She also taught her how to make any of the said weapons from basic house hold items. She taught her how to read people, body language. How to evade someone that is following you. How to apprehend such said person. How to get out of hand cuffs, ropes, zip ties, and any kind of bandage.

How to pick any kind of lock from a pad lock to a safe. How to infiltrate anywhere without being seen or heard. How to sneak up on someone without being noticed. How to act to make someone believe something that isn’t true.

Her father, Tom Dupain, taught her how to perform surgery in the field. From how to remove a limb or a bullet, to stitching a wound or cuts. How to gather information from talking, to torture which consists from cutting and stabbing to hitting the right nerve points.

How to hunt for food like meat, save plants and fruits to eat. How to navigate if lost from paying attention to detail to using the stars to guide you. He taught her how to drive since she was 8 anything from a car or motorcycle to boats and planes.

How to tie someone up to not escape (Which had him sleeping on a kitchen chair more than once). How to pursue someone on foot or a car without being noticed. How to disappear in the crowd or traffic if you are noticed.

His weapons of choice are hand guns, rifles, sniper rifles, bow and arrow, even a slingshot and explosives. He taught her how to make said weapons out of surrounding items. How to make untraceable ammo, arrows and explosives out of anything around. He even taught her battle strategies using chest.

So at the end of the day she was a lethal weapon herself, her parents taught her to be hard and cruel. But also to care and always be able to help others. To top it all off she was better than her parents combined.

Her father would randomly take her in a choke hold until she passes out or escape it. Her mother would randomly throw knifes at her even if her back is turned, there has been a few times Marinette wasn’t quick enough and got stabbed.

Once she met her new friends she had to hide her injuries, especially from Adrien since he always looked at her for some reason. They were great friends and everything was fine until Adrien started to shy away from her or stutter when talking.

When she thinks back to when it all started, in the beginning he never acted that way. They knew each other for 5 months now and it started a few weeks back while the four of them were out having lunch at a café.

They were just chatting when two guys with guns came in to rob the place. Alya and Marinette was in the restroom when everything started and the moment they stepped out the guys grabbed them and pointed the guns to their heads.

The one that had Alya moved towards the cashier so as soon as he had grabbed her, his back was turned to Marinette. Out of instinct Marinette grabbed his gun and in seconds removed all the ammo from the magazine as well as disassembled the entire gun, the parts falling to the ground with a clunking sound. While disassembling the gun she grabbing his arm, breaking it with a sickening pop. She hit him in the neck at a nerve point to knock him out instantly.

She move so quick that by the time the other guy turn around she already disassemble his gun and leaped for his arm. He flinched away letting go of Alya making her fall to the ground and started running for the door. Marinette took the gun’s outer shell and threw it, aiming for his neck, hitting it with the butt to knock him out.

Using two aprons in the café’s kitchen, she tied them up until the police could arrive. Not wanting to talk to the police, Marinette argued with her friend saying “We should get back to school before we get in trouble.” As she walked out everyone was praising her and having to keep her usual self she tripped on thin air just outside the door.

She picked herself up and dusted her off making a run for the school leaving the others to try and catch up. As she arrived at class it was still empty and there were still about ten minutes left before the bell would ring. Marinette slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms on her desk and hiding her face as if trying to hide embarrassment. The other three came in panting and out of breath a few seconds after her, sitting in their own seats.

“Girl! What. Was. That?” Alya inquired with a gawking look.

“Oh, that? That was nothing” Marinette answered looking out the window.

“That wasn’t nothing. That was amazing! How did you do that?” Alya asked her giving her a nudge.

“I don’t know! Your life was in danger and if someone didn’t do something you would have gotten hurt! I don’t know how I was even able to do that.” She lied.

“Well, thank you, that was really something. If you hadn’t stepped in, who knows what would have happened.” Alya said giving Marinette a hug.

Adrien looked at her “I was about to jump in when Marinette took over”

Alya goggled him saying “Thanks Agreste, but I feel safer with this klutz saving me then you. No offence, but she can really handle herself when she needs to.” Alya gave her another hug while thinking ‘Chloé you better watch out for my girl!’

“I can handle myself, if I really had to.” Adrien mumbled as he turned back pouting a bit.

He had to admit that was amazing and it reminded him a little of Ladybug. The bell rang and everyone filled in to the class. The situation wasn’t forgotten by the three friends.


	2. Into Action

The day ended and everyone returned home, Alya and Marinette had a project to do together so Alya went home with her.

“Afternoon Mss. Cheng.” Alya greeted as she entered the bakery.

“Oh, hello Alya and please call me Sabine.” Sabine said as she walked over to the two girls.

“We have a project to do together is it okay if we went to my room?” Marinette asked Sabine. It was never a problem, but the question indicated that she needed to hide some things in her room and needed her mother to keep the guest busy until she was done.

Sabine nodded saying “of course honey. You go up and get the water boiling while I throw some snacks together. Alya you can wait here then bring them up for you two.” Alya agreed and that gave Marinette enough time to hide everything she needed to hide.

After putting everything away as well as boiling water for tea, Alya came in with a plate of goodies. “You can go up and I’ll be right there with the tea.” Marinette instructed as she poured the water.

Alya made her way up and set the plate on the desk, sitting down on the desk chair she looked around the room. She has been there a lot of times, but she was always captivated by the room.

It had pink walls, big space, a loft for her bed, her own balcony, but at the same time it was very plain. No pictures on the walls, no hobbies in sight everything was always super neat and tidy when she was there. That seemed weird for a normal teenage girl, there should be posters of famous people on the walls, some clothes over the chair or on the floor in front of the closet.

Marinette came in and handed Alya a cup. Sitting down Alya asked her “I’ve been here a few times now and I was wondering. Do you have someone you like?”

Almost spitting Alya with her tea, Marinette took a breath “Why . . . Wh- No, I don’t. Why?”

“That explains the empty walls. No posters or pictures. My room wall is full of pictures of my family and friends, but yours is always empty.”

“I don’t have any pictures of you guys and all my family pictures are in the living room, so I don’t see the point of having them in here.” Marinette replied flatly.

“Then we should take some more pictures and maybe get you a boyfriend!” Alya wiggled her eyebrows at her. Marinette just looked away to not show her annoyed side.

Marinette loved her best friend, but when she started on the whole boyfriend thing, Marinette got annoyed. It isn’t that she wasn’t interested in boys, it’s just that they aren’t her main priority at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Adrien got home, putting his bag next to his desk and walking over to his couch. Turning on the TV.

“She’s at it again! Go Ladybug!” the TV shouted.

“You evildoer, you will not get away with this!” Ladybug shouted over the TV.

“I will not go down so easily. Those kick meant nothing to me!” the evil man said.

The TV gave action sounds as a fighting scene was going on.

“No more evil doing for you. It’s time for you to pay your dues.” Ladybug said in victory.

“I’m sorry. I will never do anything like this again. You have convinced me to do good.” The evil man said.

The show ended and Adrien sung with the credits. He sat back and picked up the Ladybug comic book that laid on the coffee table.

“Just as I thought. She seems so much like Ladybug. Strong, confident and determined to stand up for what is right. And to top it off, she can really handle herself when need be.” Adrien said to himself as he flipped through the comic.

“Adrien? Why are you watch this old story?” Nathalie asked as she stood behind the couch.

“Even though this is an old story. It’s still good, my mother and I watched it when I was smaller.

Nathalie gave a sigh. “This story first came out when I was small. Never mind that now, you have a photo shoot in 2 hours. Don’t be late.” Nathalie said as she walked out.

“Right.” Adrien waved her off.

 

* * *

 

A few months have passed and Adrien was a stuttering mess around her. She asked Alya once, but she only said ‘it’s so obvious girl’ then walked away.

It was now Christmas time and the school was closed, Marinette had given each of her friends their gifts, but they had no idea what to give her. The three of them decided to buy one gift from all three. Since Marinette never had a phone with her, her friends had asked her about it.

She told them that her allowance wasn’t enough to cover the amount needed, not telling them that she spent it on metal to make her some small knifes. The three friend than bought her very own phone that they would be able to text each other.

 

School had started up again, Marinette and Adrien was studying for a test in the library. Adrien offered to walk Marinette home and for the first time in months he was able to talk to her normally, well as normally as he could. They had the bakery in sight when a black van parked next to them.

Three men jumped out and dragged them into the van. Marinette wanted to protest, but the one that had Adrien had a gun to his head so she gave in for now.

They were knocked out and once Adrien came to, it seemed as if Marinette was still out. The man in the room pulled Adrien’s face up then said “You awake boy? Good!”

He let go of Adrien’s face then took out a phone. He called someone “Mr. Agreste. I have your son and his girlfriend with me. If you wish to see either one of them alive then you will pay the ransom amount sent in a letter to your house within 24 hour. Or you will receive a head for the next 24.” He hung up the phone then left the room.

Marinette was in the chair across from Adrien, the two were facing each other. When the door closed Marinette lifted her head to look him.

“Are you alright, Adrien?” Marinette asked.

Adrien looked up at her with surprise “Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. So they want ransom for you, I should have known.” Marinette said as she looked around the room.

“You heard all that?” He asked.

“Yeah, I pretended to still be out. I was awake when we arrived here.” Marinette answered.

Adrien looked down at the ground “Sorry that you had to be dragged into this mess with me.”

“Don’t worry about it. This isn’t your fault.” Marinette assured him, she heard footsteps coming closer. “Adrien just try and keep quiet, I will do the talking. Okay?”

Adrien gave her confused look before nodding, she sounded so confident, as if she had a plan. The door opened and a guy from their school came walking in, he was in his last year. “So, you’re both awake?” he walked closer towards Marinette taking her face in his hand.

“H- How lo-long ar-are y-you going t-to ke-keep us h-here?” Marinette asked in the most fearful way she could. Adrien was surprised, she didn’t seem afraid in the least before the guy came in.

“Well, girly. You have been here for a full day already and in 24 hours if I get my money you will be free to go. If not, you will still be leaving, but only in a body bag.” He said then left the room.

Marinette had a way of keeping time, so around 2 hours before the 24 hours were over the guy came back again. “Well, it seems like your father doesn’t care about you, it has been 22 hour already and still no money has been paid. Well I’ll see you in 2 hours for some more . . . motivation.” He said as he turned to walk out again.

“Wa - Wait!” Marinette stopped him in the doorway. He turned towards her, but kept quiet. “W - We k-know that you will b- be ki –ki –killing me for motivation, a- aren’t you?” She looked scared to Adrien and his heart broke in that moment as tears ran down her face. He didn’t know that she was playing the guy, he thought that the emotions were real.

The guy closed the door then turned fully towards her. “You’re a smart girl, aren’t you? Yes, we are. If we want money from his father, we can’t kill him first.”

Marinette took a deep breath “S - So, if I- I am go - going to d- die in 2 hours ca- can I at least have some ci- cigarettes before I d- die, p- please?” Marinette asked.

The guy looked at her with a brow raised then said “I have never seen you smoking before.”

“W-well, my p- parents would never ap- approve of m- me sm- smoking. T-They say it is a na- nasty habit to have, so I do it in se-secret.” Marinette explained “A-and besides, I’m go-going to d-die anyway so it wo-wouldn’t matter an-anyway right?”

“Your right about that.” The guy smiled then lit one up for her, he put it in her mouth. He walked out of the room and left them alone.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Adrien commented once they were fully alone.

“I don’t” Marinette said, creating confusion to Adrien since she sounded confident again.

She had spent the 22 hours figuring a way out and getting herself untied, the guy didn’t even notice. Adrien had fallen asleep and didn’t see her untying her legs before sitting down again in that whole time.

When the guy left she stood up then untied Adrien.

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“I will explain later” she said before going on her knees in front of her chair.

She sucked on the butt of the cigarette to make the room smell like smoke. She took the rope then set it on fire with the cigarette, braking off the butt end, rolling out the sponge part of the cigarette to a long piece. She then took the burning rope and heated the butt to harden the sponge, into a knife like thing.

She put out the rope then cleaned off her chair. “Adrien. This is hard to explain, but I need you to sit down in your chair and pretend to still be tied up.”

Adrien has never been this confused before, but he followed everything she said. After 1 hour the guy came back to take Marinette to another room. He came in with 3 other men and walked up to her to untie her. She grabbed his hand then twisted it behind his back. Using him as a shield when the others pulled their guns on her.

“Go ahead. I dare you.” She said as she held her makeshift knife against his neck and one of them panicked.

He shot the guy in the shoulder hoping to hit her behind him, but he missed. Marinette threw the guy she was holding into the one that shot him. Running to the other 2, knocking them out with ease. She jumped on top of the remaining one then knocked him out as well.

“Adrien! Let’s go!” she shouted as she headed to the door. Adrien jumped up then ran in behind her. They went down the hallway then went into an office like room where their back pack was held.

“How did you know where they kept it?” Adrien asked as he took his bag.

“I told you before, I pretended to be knocked out. When they took us to that room they had one take our bags in here. Now take yours, call your dad, so we can get out of here.” Marinette said as she put her own bag on her back, she then looked out the door to see if someone was coming.

Adrien took out his phone “Marinette, my phone is busted.” He said and showed her his broken phone.

 Marinette gave a sigh “Okay. Give me a second.” She said closing her eyes and thinking.

“Okay, come here and keep a look out for anyone.” She said as she went into the office, she went through some files laying there, it looked like a personnel file. She took them and went back to Adrien.

“We need to make a left then two rights then out the back door to the left is the garage. We need to keep quiet.” Marinette explained.

Adrien just stared at her. Now more than ever did she remind him of the crime fighting Ladybug TV story.  Sneaking out of the building they made their way towards the garage where all the cars were held.

“Judging by how long we were driving here and the speed, I think that we are about 60 miles outside of Paris. Don’t ask me how I knew that we can talk later for now slash all four tires of each car except that Mustang standing in front.” Marinette said as she was working on the gate power box.

Adrien did as he was told and didn’t leave any tire unslashed, not even the spare tires. Returning to Marinette he said “Okay, I’m done. What now?” 

“Look there at the back is a board with all the car keys. Take all the key and put them into the Mustang’s trunk. There is only one Mustang so keep that key with you then get into the passage seat.” Marinette instructed.

Adrien did as she said then got into the car and waited for her. She did something that opened the gate in front of him, when the gate was open wide enough she cut the power. She came running then got in, handing Adrien a file then taking the car keys from him.

She started the car then drove off. Adrien was amazed, this shy friend and reserved of his was amazing. She had gotten them out of a hostage situation, recovered his belongings, got files of every one on the premises, thought ahead by destroying all the tires except one car’s to get away with, and she opened the gate then cut the power and was now driving them home. She is amazing.

After a while Marinette said “You can stop staring at me now.”

“Oh, sorry.” Adrien said as he looked out the window.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette gave a small sigh “please don’t tell anyone. It’s hard enough to keep this side of my life a secret let alone lie about it to my friends.”

“Why? You’re amazing, and really good the way you took down those guy with ease . . .” Adrien punched the air in front of him.

“That’s why I want to keep it a secret. If the government knew about me I could be taken away or even killed because of it. I’m 15, I’m not supposed to be able to cope in a hostage situation let alone get out of one. I learn all of this by watching training videos from the military my father was in, I don’t know why, but I was able to do it after watching how it was done a few times and since then I could do it without trying. But I have to keep up this image of a klutz so no one will know what I can do.” Marinette explained.

“How did you know where the exit was?” Adrien asked.

“I’m very observant, I noticed that there as some guys coming from that way. I smelled food burning and some guy shouted to open the door.” Marinette said as they drove into Paris.

She drove to the Agreste Mansion where police were stationed outside. She drove through the gate and was stopped by one of the police officers.

“Aren’t you a little young to be driving?” the policeman asked.

“Well, I don’t think so. I’m here to deliver something to Mr. Agreste, may I please get through?” Marinette asked and the police let her in, but radioed the head detective that she will be arriving at the door.

“Wow, police these days. They are looking for you and didn’t even notice you sitting there.” Marinette said as she slowly drove to the front door.

Adrien didn’t comment as the car came to a stop. The head detective, Mr. Agreste, Nathalie, Tom and Sabine were standing at the front door. Tom and Sabine stormed Marinette as the two of them got out of the car.

“I hope you gave them hell” Tom whispered in Marinette’s ear and only received a nod.

“Did anyone see you?” Sabine whispered.

Marinette stepped back and nodded in Adrien’s direction. “Only him and I told him that I will explain everything later and that he has to keep it secret.” She whispered back. The police asked everyone inside.

They went in and sat down at the big dining table. “How did you get out of there?” one police man asked.

Before Adrien could answer Marinette said “T- They wanted to . . . K- kill me, to make sure they got t-the money. Adrien asked to go to the bath room and then fought with him the moment he was untied. He untied me then we hid in one of the offices where we found these files.” Marinette handed him the files.

“After a few minutes we went out one window and Adrien asked if I knew how to drive. My father taught me how to drive in case something happen to them. So we went to the garage and got a car and now here we are.” Marinette explained, Adrien looked at her then just agreed knowing it was for the best.

“Do you know where the place you were held at is?” the police man asked.

“It is the old Mansion out in greenwood, about 60 miles outside of Paris.” Adrien said before Marinette could.

The police man sent out three units to the location then thanked the two for their help and went to the station. Mr. Agreste kept quiet for the most part, Tom and Sabine kept hugging Marinette. This made Adrien wonder ‘did Marinette’s parents know what she can do? Is she going to tell them the truth of what really happened? How does she succeed in pretending to be fearful?’

After everything was cleared, Marinette and her parents went home. Marinette promised Adrien answers and he wanted a lot of them.

After Marinette and her parents left, Gabriel walked with Adrien to his room “Are you sure that you are alright, son?” he asked.

Adrien brushed his hand through his hair “Were you really not going to pay the ransom? My. . No, our lives were on the line.” Adrien asked his father.

Gabriel stood in the door way of Adrien’s room “I wasn’t sure if it was only a prank call and if it was real. If I had known, then you would have been home ages ago.” He tried defending his choice.

Adrien turned towards him then said “So, My friend’s head was the only evidence you needed to save me. We were so scared Father, you should have seen her, she was crying. They were going to kill her first then move to me. And as always you did nothing!”

“Adrien, please. How was I supposed to know that they didn’t just say those things? I had no proof that they even had you. For all I knew they saw the broadcast about your abduction and thought that it was the best way to make money.” Gabriel reasoned.

Adrien knew the truth, but didn’t want to argue any further “since you put it that way I think that it makes sense. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m very tired and need a shower.” Adrien said as he opened his closet door.

“Yes, it is getting late. Rest well, I will have Nathalie send your food up to your room and to not disturb you for the remainder of the night.” Gabriel said as he turned to walk, but was stopped when Adrien spoke.

“Thank you, Father. I am going to lock my door to make sure I get enough rest. I feel that it is the best way for me to feel safe tonight after what happened.” Adrien said looking his father dead in the eye.

“Very well, as long as you feel safe. I will let Nathalie know not to disturb you unless it is an emergency.” Gabriel said as he walked out of the room, receiving a ‘thank you, father’ from Adrien.

Adrien took an extra-long shower. When he was finished he went into his room and saw the plate of food on his desk with a note that said ‘your father has informed me not to disturb you. He has cleared your schedule for tomorrow, so get enough rest. Nathalie’

Adrien walked to his room door then locked it, placing a chair under the handle so it wouldn’t open from the outside. He sat at his desk, eating the food prepared for him.

After he was done he laid on his bed. ‘I will go see her tomorrow.’ He thought as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think so far.  
> Am I going in the right direction?


	3. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm sorry. I know this one is short, but I didn't have much time to work on it.  
> I will try and make it up to you in the next one.

The next day was a Saturday, Adrien couldn’t wait to ask his question.

 He escaped his body guard and was now walking down the street towards Marinette’s bakery. Hiding behind every tree once he spotted a car that looked like his body guard’s car.

Adrien came to a halt right in front of the door.

Here he was.

‘Here I am!’ He thought to himself in a slight panicked way.

Was he really going to get answers as promised?

Or was it going to be lies and excuses like with his father?

Adrien gave a sigh he lifted his hand and was about to knock “So, you finally came.” Marinette said as she walked around the corner of the building.

Adrien nearly jumped out if his skin “How do you do that? I didn’t even hear or see you.” he asked. Holding his hand that was about to knock to his chest, trying to catch his breath.

“That will be my secret” she said as she walked past him, opening the door and signaling the bell that was hanging at the door. “Come on in scary cat. My parents are waiting”

Adrien’s heart was now in his throat. ‘Why were her parents waiting for them? What did he do wrong?’ he thought as he followed her up the stairs to their living room. Entering the doorway Adrien saw that Sabine and Tom was indeed sitting on the couch waiting for them.

“Adrien, it’s so nice to see you. Please have a seat.” Sabine said patting the seat next to her.

Too afraid to argue he walked over to the couch and took the seat. Marinette sat on the side couch, making sure she saw everyone.

“Adrien, you can calm down. We already know what really happened and that you know of what she can do.” Tom said in a stern, but calm voice.

 Adrien looked at Marinette “You told them?” he squealed.

“I didn’t have to, they already knew. There are no secrets between us, not even other people’s secrets. We keep secret from others just not us three.” Marinette explained. 

Adrien looked at them, with. “Well, since you promised him an explanation. I think that it is only fair that you tell him the truth right from the start as well.” Tom said as he looked over to Marinette.

She gave a sigh then looked at Adrien. “Right. We are all spies.” Marinette said and Adrien passed out on the spot.

“See I told you he wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Marinette sighed as she placed her hand against her forehead.

Sabine was trying and also failing to hold down her laughter as she pulled Adrien back and laid him back against the couch.

“Sorry. But you did promise to be honest with the boy you like so much.” Tom said.

“Dad, I like him. He has a good heart. But he is the one with the crush on me, remember. You and Mom had to explain it to me.” Marinette said as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t notice.” Sabine said as she followed her daughter.

“I noticed the change, the sudden stuttering, the flushed look he got whenever I talked to him directly. But I didn’t know what it meant. When I asked Alya, she just said that it was obvious, which is why I came and asked you guys.”

Marinette slumped down at the counter, her father joined her and her mother started making them some tea.

“I taught you better than that.” Tom said.

“I know but you never taught me that” Marinette argued.

“She is right you know. We taught her how to act, how to flirt and to tell the signs when it was being used on her, but we never taught her about high school crushes. Whether it is on having one or receiving one.” Sabine cut in.

“Thank you.” Marinette outstretched her arms motioning towards her mother as she showed her father the point she had tried to make.

“Alright. Fair is fair. You don’t get punished for what is our fault . . .” Tom said but was cut off by Marinette.

“So you should actually be the one getting punished!” Marinette turned towards him and pointed her finger at him.

“What?! What about your mother? She didn’t teach you that part either!” Tom said looking between the two of them.

“Well, you were the one that taught me the signs of someone that was flirting with me. Mom taught me how to flirt, so it is actually all on you. It was in your lesson not mom’s.” Marinette rationalized.

“She has a point, honey.” Sabine said as she put the two cups of tea next to Marinette and Tom.

“That isn’t fair! How was I supposed to know that you would need to know that stuff?” Tom argued.

“But weren’t you the one that taught me to be prepared for anything at any given moment?” Marinette started.

“Yes, but . . .”

“And weren’t you the one that said that no small thing should be left untouched?”

“Well, yes but . . .”

“So doesn’t that mean that you sent me into the high school system unprepared?” Marinette asked.

“N- No! I would never. . .”

“And yet. You forgot to teach me the one thing I needed the most in high school. To be able to see the signs of someone that has a crush on me. How could you?” Marinette asked as tears ran down her face.

Tom didn’t know what to do. He felt so bad that he wanted to punch himself. “I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Tom said and walked over to her.

He gave her a hug to show her that he really was sorry. But that was what she wanted. Pulled back to look at her when she grabbed his hands, pulling the rope out of her back pocket, she knotted his hands together. She jumped down and went under him, jumping through his legs she pulled the rope with her to pull his hands down.

Tom stared at Sabine that had an amused smile on her face before his hands got yanked down. He was pulled back and was seated on a chair with his hands between his legs. Soon enough his legs were tied to the chair’s legs and knotted tightly before Marinette reappeared in front of him.

“This isn’t fair! I wasn’t ready!” Tom yelled as he was clearly taken by surprise.

Marinette turned a pouted to him “I wasn’t ready either. And whose fault is that?” Marinette asked as she turned and received a high five from her mother.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Tom asked as he gave a sigh of defeat.

“Not in the near future.” Marinette shot back as she slowly sipped her tea.

“And aren’t you supposed to be on my side. You are my wife after all.” Tom asked.

“Oh, honey. You know I love you with all that I am. But I don’t choose sides if one isn’t my own. Besides you know I don’t like coming between father-daughter time, just like you don’t like coming between mother-daughter time.” Sabine said as she gave him a kiss.

“Just take your punishment like a champ” she said as she walked back over where Adrien was still out as a light.

“Can I at least have my tea?” Tom asked Marinette.

Marinette looked up at the ceiling and had her hand to her face as if she was considering the biggest decision of her life. She looked back down then smiled “Sure”

Marinette too the tea and placed it near him on the counter, but still out of reach so he wouldn’t be able to drink it. She took a straw and put it in his mouth. “Just like you taught me” she whispered as she walked over to her mother, leaving Tom in the middle of the kitchen floor.


	4. You Okay?

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Emilie asked him as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah. I just . . . I can’t believe that they’re all spies. I must have dreamt it or something.” Adrien said.

“It is true that they are spies, Adrien.”

“How can you be so sure?” Adrien asked as he sat up and looked at his mother.

She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek “Because this is a dream, Adrien. Wake up. Adrien! Wake up!”

Adrien jolted awake in his bed. Looking to the side, Nathalie stood in the door calling on him.

“Wake up. You’re going to be late for school. You’ve got 15 minutes to get ready.” Nathalie instructed.

“Okay, I’ll be right down.” Adrien jumped up out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom to get ready.

‘What happened yesterday? Last that I remember I was sitting on the Dupain’s couch and then I woke up in bed.’ Adrien thought to himself.

He finished up and rushed down to the car waiting in front of the mansion for him. He sat in the back quietly, looking out the window.

“Adrien?” Nathalie pulled him out of his wondering.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? If you feel sick I can always arrange a doctor’s appointment for you.” Nathalie said once the car stopped in front of the school.

“I’m fine. What made you think that I might be sick?”

“Well, yesterday you went out for a walk and was gone for most of the day. Then your classmate’s father brought you home after dark stating that your classmate found you sleeping on a bench in the park and that it felt as if you had a fever.”

“But that’s not wha . . .” Adrien stopped himself. “No, I’m fine really. If I feel sick I’ll let you know.” He said as he opened the door to get out.

“Very well.” She stated as he close the door and the car drove off.

Adrien stood there staring at the car for a moment letting Nathalie’s words sink in as he tried to organize his thoughts. Nino hooked an arm over his neck, startling him.

“Dude, what wrong? You were sitting in the car for a while and now you’re staring at it.”

“Oh, no. nothing’s wrong Nathalie just went over my schedule this morning. It seems like I might have time to have lunch with you guys today.” Adrien lied.

“That’s great, then we can all eat at that café that gives students discount. What do you say Marinette?” Alya joined in with them, Marinette standing behind her as her typical shy self.

“Sounds good. I’ll just have to run home quickly to tell my parents and get some money from them.” Marinette said looking at the ground.

“Seriously girl? You have a cellphone now, just call them.”

“Oh, right. But I still need to get some money for lunch though.” Marinette said as the four of them walked to class.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll sponsor you for today.” Adrien said.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Marinette began.

“Think nothing of it. I would like to pay for your lunch.”

“Just thank him and move on girl.” Alya said to her friend.

“Thank you Adrien.” Marinette said shyly.

“You’re welcome.”

After class, the four of them went to the place that Alya had picked out. Alya and Marinette sat next to each other. Adrien made it a point to sit across from Marinette. Adrien waited until everyone place their order, moving his hand to get Marinette’s attention he named a subject that made Alya and Nino start to argue friendly.

“I still can’t decide whom is better. Wonder woman or Captain America.” Adrien said and turned towards Marinette, leave the other two to sort it out amongst themselves.

Adrien wasn’t sure what Marinette could do, or what she knew so he took a chance. He had once read something about mores code and was fascinated by is. He had studied it to lengths in hopes that it might be useful one day.

He started by putting his finger on the table for dots and making a small line for dash. He started off by asking [Do you know mores code?]

Marinette gave him a small smile and answered in the same way [of course I do]

[So, Nathalie told me that you found me passed out in the park and now she wants to take me to the doctors]

[Sorry about that. It was all I could think of that wouldn’t get you in trouble] Marinette gave him a shy smile.

[No worries I told her I feel better today. I have something that I wanted to ask you.]

They got interrupted when their food arrived at the table. Once the waiter was gone and Alya and Nino was back at it again Marinette took tis as her chance.

[Come over after school and we can talk without these two.]

Adrien nodded and turned towards the other two making them calm down and eat before they had to leave for school again.

 

* * *

 

“Sometimes I wish I never taught her everything she knew. She might be young, but she most certainly is better than either of us ever were.” Tom said as he rubbed his wrists.

“You were the one that said she had to be taught everything we knew. You were also the one that taught her that trick she had pulled on you.” Sabine said as she gave him his breakfast.

“And once she finds out that I was the one that cut you lose the past few times then she will have it in for both of us and then neither one of us will get lose until she sets us free.” Sabine reminded him.

Tom shuddered at the thought, his little girl had gotten so good that he nor Sabine was able to get out of it. They had taught her well.

Too well.

Too late to regret it now.

“Then we should make a wager with her.” Tom concluded.

“Tom!” Sabine said sternly “You know that never ends well. Last time you did that she tied you up and let you in the car trunk for two days. I only found you because I had to deliver a big cake.”

“And she still thinks that I escaped on my own!” Tom said in triumph.

“Untill I tell her otherwise.” Sabine warned.

“No, please. I promise not to have a wager with her. Please don’t tell her.” Tom begged on his knees.

“Okay. But stop betting!” Sabine said as she turned and walked back to the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little taste.  
> tell me what you think so far and where you think the story should go.


End file.
